


Just Do It [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: The Unusuals
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'Just Do It' by arsenicarcher (Arsenic):</p><p>Getting shot slows Beaumont down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Do It [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [14 Valentines 2013](https://archiveofourown.org/works/665825) by [Arsenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic), [arsenicarcher (Arsenic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/arsenicarcher). 



> The podfic was first posted as part of 'The Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III' 14th February 2013.

**Length:** 3min:14sec

 **Download & Streaming link MediaFire:** [mp3 (3 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5cc7yvbyltm4540/%5BThe_Unusuals%5D_Just_Do_It.mp3)

**Download link audiofic archive:** [mp3 (3 Mb)](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112013021709.zip)


End file.
